Recueil à l'égard de ceux qui subissent Sherlock Holmes
by Orphenor
Summary: Il est l'homme le plus intelligent de sa génération. Il est l'inventeur du métier de " Détective consultant ". Il est morbide et pince sans rire. Il est surtout un sacré emmerdeur.
1. chapter 1

La bataille faisait rage. Sans étincelles, sans vacarme et sans fracas meurtrier. Cobalt contre vert-de-gris, les iris ne se quittaient pas. Le moindre clignement d'oeil marquerai alors la fin du combat, la défaite de l'autre. Et aucun des deux n'était prêt à en prendre le risque. Le silence menaçant était mécaniquement ponctué par un bruit de salive qu'il jugeait répugnant et qui accentuait peu à peu la ride du lion qui se creusait entre ses sourcils. Sherlock Holmes, statue de pierre dans le vieux fauteuil qui tournait le dos à la cuisine, serrait peu à peu ses longs doigts sur les accoudoirs, faisant blanchir ses jointures et s'envoler quelques particules de poussière qui s'en allèrent mourir dans le rayon de soleil le plus proche. En bas, Madame Hudson passait l'aspirateur, à en juger par le bruit étouffé.

Nouveau bruit de succion.

Son dos commençait à s'engourdir dans cette foutue assise défoncée - comment John faisait-il pour rester des heures avachit ici ? - le forçant à bouger imperceptiblement toutes les quatre minutes afin de rectifier une position qui serait de toute façon toujours inconfortable.

« Ne pose pas tes mains sales sur mon fauteuil.

\- Elles sont pas sales, je les ai léchées. »

Soupir.

« C'est justement parce queu tu les as léchées qu'elles sont sales. Une bouche humaine contient environ six fois plus de bactéries que...

\- J'en-tends paaaaaaas. »

La voix était aiguë, enfantine. Légère.

Et pour cause. Sa némésis du jour, son super-vilain du moment n'était qu'une enfant de cinq ans.

Sherlock Holmes s'était fait volé son fauteuil par une fillette.

Assise tranquillement en face de lui, elle dégustait un bâtonnet de glace, qui n'avait plus de bâtonnet que le nom puisque la chaleur l'avait fait fondre, enduisant les petits doigts de l'enfant d'une pellicule grasse et cacaotée qu'elle s'amusait à lécher tandis que sur ses genoux, le reste de sa glace vivait ses derniers instants, prisonnier dans un bécher que le détective lui avait imposé à l'instant même où elle avait sortit la friandise de son emballage.

Emballage qui traînait à présent sur le sol.

Madame Hudson s'en chargera.

Tout ça était de la faute de John.

Tout était toujours de la faute de John.

Il était un horrible ami.

Lorsqu'il était venu lui demander un service la veille, Sherlock n'avait même pas prit la peine de relever le nez du microscope sur lequel il était penché. Les services demandés par John étaient toujours ennuyeux au possible. Alors il avait refusé. Et puis John - toujours aussi agaçant - avait avancé l'idée que Sherlock garde la fille de leur cliente le lendemain matin pendant qu'il se rendait à St Barth Hospital avec elle afin de lui faire passer quelques analyses de sang. Alors, bien évidemment, il avait refusé une seconde fois.

Mais John n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps au 221B Baker Street s'il n'avait pas su s'adapter au caractère difficile du génie. « C'est à la portée de n'importe quel imbécile de première zone de garder un enfant, Sherlock. » « Tu seras donc parfaitement à même de t'en charger. » avait répondu le détective.

Et John, dans un soupir, avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. « Tu as raison. Je t'ai peut-être un peu surestimé. »

Et voilà comment lui, Sherlock Holmes, homme mondialement reconnu, s'était vu confier la garde d'une gamine banale et ennuyeuse avant même sa première tasse de thé matinale. Il ferma calmement les yeux, se concentrant sur la douce étoffe de son peignoir violet et de son pyjama sur sa peau pour oublier qu'elle était en train de ruiner son cuir avec ses mains poisseuses.

« C'quoi ça ? »

L'enfant pointait à présent du doigt la montagne de papiers qui s'accumulait sur le bureau, à coté de l'ordinateur portable en veille.

« Qu'est-ce. On dit Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça.

\- Ouais, ouais. C'est quoi ?

\- Mon travail. »

Silence.

« Quand je serais grande, je serais pompier avec un diadème.

\- Les pompiers ne portent pas de diadème.

\- Sauf si je suis une princesse pompier.

\- Ca n'existe pas. Tu ne peux pas exercer un métier qui n'existe pas.

\- C'est celui qui dit qui est. »

Nouveau froncement de sourcils. Ca faisait deux heures et six minutes que ce petit manège durait. Elle disait quelque chose. Il réfutait. Et elle répondait quelque chose d'encore plus idiot que la première fois. Chose à laquelle, malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à répondre. Il mettait cela sur le compte de la faible intelligence de la blondinette, mais son égo commençait à en prendre un coup. Et par conséquent, il commençait à s'agacer. Voir même à se vexer. Sherlock Holmes ne restait jamais muet. Il savait toujours quoi répondre et quand pour donner à la pauvre personne ayant eut l'audace de lui déplaire une bonne raison de la fermer et de s'en aller rapidement, la queue entre les jambes.

Mais pas là. Elle avait joué avec son crâne, et manqué de le briser contre le marbre de la cheminée. Puis, elle avait colorié au stylo bic - et en dépassant, en plus - les schémas du cortex préfrontal d'un de ses manuels d'anatomie. L'historique de son ordinateur était rempli de " Youtube - Totally Spies épisode ... " et elle avait réussi à tâcher le sol de la cuisine avec une fiole de bleu de méthylène.

La porte claqua, en bas, accompagnée de bruits typiques d'une conversation. Bondissant comme un diable du fauteuil, et se drapant dans son peignoir - et dans le reste de sa dignité - il s'avança en deux enjambés jusqu'au palier pour toiser les nouveaux arrivants, masquant le soulagement derrière son habituelle expression hautaine. Le petit monstre allait rentrer chez lui.

« Tu avais dis deux heures, Jawn. Tu es en retard. Quelle femme voudrait de toi si tu n'es même pas capable d'être ponctuel. »

« Sherlock. Tu peux pas rester prostré dans ce sofa toute ta vie simplement à cause d'une enfant. »

Silence.

« Sherlock. »

Silence.

« Tu es un crétin, Sherlock.

\- ... C'est celui qui dit qui est. »


	2. 2

L'appartement du 221B Baker Street était parfaitement calme et rien n'attirait l'attention. Pas de cadavre horriblement mutilé planqué dans le frigo. Pas de mannequin de vitrine pendu au plafond. Aucun bacille mortel retenu prisonnier dans une boîte de pétri. Pas de globe oculaire dans une tasse de thé. Mêmes les erlenmeyers du scientifique autodidacte paraissaient rangés, parfaitement alignés sur la table de la cuisine aux cotés du microscope. Le PC du détective était resté allumé sur une image ma foi peu ragoûtante de macchabée ravagé par ce qui à première vue semblait être une colonie d'asticots. Tout semblait s'être figé dans un silence de plomb, uniquement troublé par les moteurs vrombissants des Cabs passant dans la rue en contrebas. Pourtant, en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir la mélopée cachottière de quelques chuchotements étouffés par la porte de la chambre.

La première voix, grave, faisait vibrer l'air de son timbre malgré l'effort évident de son propriétaire à se faire le plus discret possible. La seconde, plus aiguë et visiblement féminine, était lourde d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire ça ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je pense être en droit de faire ce que bon me semble dans l'enceinte de mon appartement. »

« Arrête, Sherlock, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Un long silence, suivit du brut mat d'un tissu tombant sur le parquet vieillit, obstruant le faible rai de lumière sous la porte.

« On s'était dis que la fois précédente, c'était la dernière. »

« Statistiquement, plus un être humain se force à ne pas répéter une action et plus il a de chances de le faire. »

« Tu inventes, là, Sherlock. »

« Bien évidement. Mais si ça peut aider à faire disparaître le ton désagréablement angoissé de ta voix, je veux bien faire semblant d'y croire. »

Silence.

« J'ai promis à John de ne pas recommencer... pour Rose... Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs ! »

« Pour Rose ? Parce que tu penses que ta fille est en âge d'émettre un jugement sur ta conduite ? Si c'est le cas, félicitations, dans deux ans elle maîtrisera parfaitement la physique fondamentale et sera capable d'utiliser un accélérateur de particules. »

« T'es un connard. »

« Et toi tu es grossière. Nous avons tous les deux promis à John. Cependant, lui avait également certifié de ne jamais plus se laisser pousser la moustache. Ca ne l'empêche pas d'arborer cet espèce de rangée de poils ridicule. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... enfin je ne sais pas, moi, ce ne sont pas des promesses à la même échelle ! »

« Les seules échelles en lesquelles j'ai foi sont celles de Glasgow, de Mulliken et de Pauling. »

Le silence avait reprit ses droits au 221B. Dans la chambre, les voix s'étaient éteintes. Seuls persistaient un ballet d' inspirations et d'expirations insistantes et, parfois, le claquement sourd d'un battant de fenêtre claquant contre le mur.

John Watson était exténué. Il avait passé la journée à courir seul à travers la ville - Mary et Sherlock avaient refusés de l'accompagner - , et après des taxis. Etrangement, lorsque Sherlock en hélait un, il s'arrêtait presque instantanément, comme par enchantement. Et lui, il avait beau tendre le bras pendant dix minutes, il paraissait invisible. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question d'en toucher un mot au détective, qui aurait tôt fait de lui rappeler que sa petite taille l'empêchait d'être bien vu sur les trottoirs encombrés de Londres.

Lorsqu'il avait franchit le seuil, il s'était attendu à voir Madame Hudson l'accueillir avec un sourire tout en lui reprochant de ne pas avoir amenée la petite Rose qui, pour une fois, était restée avec sa marraine. Mais non. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu la porte, sans doute plongée dans la rediffusion d'un jeu télévisée.

Et quant il avait pénétré dans le salon à l'étage, idem : La même solitude.

« Sherlock ? Mary ? Est-ce que vous êtes dans le coin ?»

« John ?! Je. Euh, oui, on arrive, chéri ! »

La voix de son épouse lui parue étouffée. Mais c'est le branle-bas de combat qui s'ensuivit dans la chambre qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. A pas de loup, il traversa le couloir, essayant d'identifier les gestes rapides et paniqués qui se déroulaient derrière la porte. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et l'enclencha d'un coup sec.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que...»

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent se pincer en une ligne blême sous sa - ridicule il fallait l'avouer - moustache. Son regard noir de colère dériva quelques secondes entre les deux adultes qui se tenaient là, cherchant dans le regard contrit de l'amour de sa vie et celui "Je-ne-vois-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles " de son meilleur ami des réponses à ses questions muettes.

« Est-ce que... Bordel, est-ce que vous êtes en train de fumer ?! »


End file.
